Punishment Time for Virgo
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Lucy and Erza catch Virgo doing some messed-up things, and finally having enough of the spirit's perverted ways, decided to teach her the punishment time she has so asked for...
1. Virgo Caught in the Act

Virgo yawned and sat up on her bed. Her master, Lucy Heartfilia, was away on a mission, and likely wouldn't be back for several days.

Virgo would be ready to jump to her master's summon at a moment's notice… but in the meantime, she would be free to live out her lewd fetishes without hindrance. She looked down at all the panties from Lucy, as well as some she'd pilfered from Erza Scarlet, that lay spread out on her be when she slept.

She picked up one of them- a blue-and-white striped panty of Lucy's and held it up to her nose, taking a deep breath of Lucy's panties.

Of course, in a couple days, she'd wash them all, dry them, and put them away just the way Lucy and Erza wanted. They'd be none the wiser to what she'd been doing the past few days.

Getting up, she fitted the Lucy panty she was holding upside down over her head so the crotch part was over the front of her face, but being careful not to obscure her eyes and nose. Now she was ready to go about daily chores.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Virgo has just finished sweeping the floor and dusting the furniture, and was preparing to take out the trash and get the mail when she was startled to hear the door opening.

"We're home!" Lucy yelled, as Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet followed her inside. "Need to grab some-"

Seeing Virgo breathing heavily with one of Lucy's panties on her head, embarrassed and flushed from being caught in the act, the three adventurers froze in their tracks.

Lucy's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "VIRGO?" She exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTIES?!"

"AH!" Virgo panicked. "Princess! I didn't expect you to get back so early!"

"Give me that!" Lucy yanked her panty off Virgo's head. "What the hell have you been up to?!" She stormed off to Virgo's bedroom and flung it open before the maid could stop her. "THE HELL!"

"Lucy!" Erza and Natsu rushed over to Lucy's side and were flabbergasted to find Virgo's bed blanketed in undergarments.

"My underwear!" Erza shrieked, grabbing at her hair, gawking at the unbelievable sight.

"Is it… punishment time?" Virgo asked meekly from behind them. With no way to cover up that she'd done, she resigned herself to whatever backlash would come.

"Natsu, get out, please," Lucy stated, breathing deeply to try and keep her tone calm. "Please guard the door and make sure no one comes inside. And I mean no one. Including you! Erza and I will deal with this ourselves."

"A- As you wish…" A shocked, bug-eyed Natsu stumbled out the door, closing it behind him.

"This is not acceptable, Virgo!" Lucy growled, balling her hands into fists. "Erza, we need to make sure she does not do that again!"

"Ditto that," Erza gritted her teeth. "Virgo, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, I would, um, wash them and put them back after I did that- well, before you guys returned each time. I didn't you to be so quick…"

"I knew it… she's being doing this awhile…" Erza muttered in a low tone. "This is so messed up…"

"There… are stains here…" Lucy said as she examined the panties on the bed. "They've been wet recently… I bet she gets off on them…"

"So, um, Princess, is it punishment time?" Virgo inquired again.

Lucy and Erza gave looks to each other. "You bet it is, Virgo. You bet it is. It IS punishment time!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History:

Twelve years ago this day, on March 11, 2007, three Russian Mi-24 fired on the village of Chkhalta, in the Kodori Gorge of the Autonomous Republic of Abkhazia, part of the Republic of Georgia, damaging a school and the government headquarters of the Autonomous Republic of Abkhazia's government-in-exile headquarters. At the time, the Kodori Gorge was the last part of the Abkhazia under legitimate Georgian control. The rest of Abkhazia had fallen under a pro-communist, separatist, Russian-puppet regime.

This was one of the several aggressive attacks taken by Russia and their separatist lackeys in 2007 to escalate tensions with Georgia, that eventually boiled over to full-scale aggressive war in the 2008 total invasion of Georgia, leading to the ruthless Russian occupation of Abkhazia and South Ossetia that continues to this day.


	2. The First Test

After they cleared away the panties on Virgo's bed and threw them in the laundry basket, Erza pinned Virgo down while Lucy attached the chains on Virgo's wrists to new chains tied around her bedposts. Then new manacles were procured to chain Virgo's ankles to the posterior bed posts.

Despite an uncharacteristic nervousness at Lucy's sudden cold fury, Virgo couldn't help but blush at the rough treatment her mistress was finally giving her.

Lucy finished off by thoroughly gagging Virgo with a towel. "Target secure!"

"Onto the next phase!" Erza announced, and Lucy nodded, and produced the items she'd helped procure- some originally from Virgo herself, others from… other places: two insertional vibrator dildos and two egg-shaped, small vibrators, all enchanted by long-lasting magic.

In addition, they'd discovered an anal plug, a large, non-vibrating dildo, and a long string with beads on it amongst Virgo's naughty belongings… but they wouldn't be part of this phase of Operation Punish Virgo.

"OK, I'll take care of the matters down under, and you take care of stuff up top," Erza indicated, blushing a bit as she instructed euphemistically.

Grabbing the two insertional dildos, Erza rammed the two into Virgo's lower orifices, one penetrating the spirit's vagina and the other thrusting into her anal hole.

"MMMMMPPPHHH!" Virgo cried out into her gag as her whole body bucked at the sudden, violent intrusion into her most sensitive places.

Erza activated the two vibrators, causing Virgo's cheeks to flush red, and the spirit moaned into her gag.

Lucy, meanwhile, was attaching two egg vibrators to Virgo's nipples, causing her to moan louder and squirm helplessly.

"Job well done," Erza sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "But I feel like she's probably enjoying this."

"Let's see how she feels about it after being left like this for a week," Lucy gave Virgo a calculated glare. "We'll test her endurance and see where we go from there."

The two wizards left to return to their latest mission, leaving Virgo to writhe and groan in pleasure.

It was indeed punishment time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact/This Day in History: Eight years ago on this day, March 15, 2011, after days of one-sided violence by regime troops of Syrian dictator Bashar al-Assad firing on peaceful, unarmed protesters, a number of Syrian soldiers refused to obey orders to massacre protesters and defected to the opposition, sparking the Syrian Civil War.

In 2011, amid the pro-democracy demonstrations of the Arab Spring, which toppled the socialist dictators of Tunisia, Egypt, and Libya that year, Syrians who faced poverty, discrimination, and oppression by the socialist-Baathist Assad dictatorship demonstrated, calling for an end to the nearly-five decades of brutal rule by the Baathist regime that had killed tens of thousands of its own citizens. President Bashar al-Assad, despite having put on a facade of "reform" after taking over the regime following his father's death in 2000, reacted just as brutally as his father had towards dissent, order the Syrian military and police forces to disperse protesters with lethal force.

However, before long, dissent rose up within the ranks of the Syrian military and police, as many weren't willing to obey such ruthless and cruel orders, and defected, forming the rebel Free Syrian Army in order to protect civilians from the violent atrocities of the Baathist dictatorship, and its proxy, sectarian terrorist organizations like Hezbollah, the Palestine Liberation Army, and the Kurdistan Workers' Party.

The Syrian Civil War has waged onward to this day. Sadly, in the these eight years of bloody war, the Assad regime has clung to power in Syria, propped up by the military forces of its fellow dictatorships of Iran and Russia, by economic funds from Belarus, China, Venezuela, and North Korea despite international sanctions, and by corrupt, pro-Islamist regimes in Lebanon and Iraq, all while using chemical weapons on its own people.

Assad also cunningly unleashed thousands of Islamist terrorists from Syrian prisons, and imported them from abroad to help form notorious terrorist groups, most notably the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) and Al-Nusra/Tahrir al-Sham (HTS), in order to unfairly and untruthfully stain all opposition groups as "Islamist terrorists", and undermine international sympathy for the legitimate opposition.

Harried on all sides by Assad regime troops, Russian bombings, Iranian special forces, Islamist terrorist groups like Hezbollah, ISIL, and HTS, as well as the extremist socialist militia SDF/PYD (Syrian Democratic Forces-Democratic Union Party, which collaborates closely with the Syrian regime), the Free Syrian Army and allied rebel groups have largely been reduced to two small regions- isolated pockets in Idlib, northwest Syria, under Turkish protection, and at al-Tanf in southeast Syria under American protection.

Despite their dire circumstances, they still manage to maintain a provisional government-in-exile, the Republic of Syria under the Syrian National Coalition, with control over the Free Syrian Army and Free Syrian Police, doing the best to care for the citizens and refugees they have left in their territory despite constantly being harried by Syrian bombardment, Russian airstrikes, terrorist attacks by HTS or ISIL, and unprovoked raids from an aggressive, violent SDF. It's taking all they have just to cling to survival and avoid complete annihilation at this point, as sadly, despite the refugee crisis, the world seems to lost interest in the plight of the Syrian people.


End file.
